Little Witch Winchester
by Krysnel Nicavis
Summary: When hunting a wendigo, Sam and Dean are faced with a newly orphaned toddler. They have to give her to Social Services… It's better for her that way… Sure, she has some unnatural abilities that no one normal would understand, but she was better off away from them… Right?


**Title:** Little Witch Winchester  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural/Harry Potter  
 **Characters:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Hermione Granger  
 **Word Count:** 1,832  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Genre:** Family  
 **Summary:** When hunting a wendigo, Sam and Dean are faced with a newly orphaned toddler. They have to give her to Social Services… It's better for her that way… Sure, she has some unnatural abilities that no one normal would understand, but she was better off away from them… Right?  
 **Author's Note 1:** The beginning takes place sometime between 8.12 "As Time Goes By" and 11.20 "Don't Call Me Shurley".  
 **Author's Note 2:** The idea for this came from using the Writing Challenge app from SCVisuais.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing …

* * *

"It's like magic!"

"You say that like it's a good thing, Sammy," Dean protested.

"Maybe it is, Dean," Sam countered. Dean gave Sam an unimpressed and unconvinced look. "It could be…" he grumbled.

They were currently in a cave where they'd been hunting a wendigo who had abducted a whole family – a couple with a three year old little girl. Unfortunately they hadn't been able to save the parents. To make matters worse, the couple had been mauled in front of the toddler while they were all trying to escape. After killing the child's parents, it had turned away from her in an attempt to finish off Sam and Dean. But, before it could get anywhere near them, fire burst from its chest and it died. Behind it, the little girl sat, screaming, with both her arms raised and her palms facing out. After everything they'd seen, it was pretty obvious that the source of the flame came from the little girl. She'd stared up at them with watery brown eyes, tears streaming down the chocolate brown skin of her cheeks, glancing at her parent's bodies like she knew they were gone and never coming back. Sam, who was closer, scooped her up into his arms.

"C'mon Sam. When is it ever a good thing when we're concerned?" Dean demanded. "When is anything?"

"Calm down, Dean," Sam said as he gave her a hug. She looked so tiny, engulfed in Sam's gigantic frame. "Look at her, she's scared."

Dean sighed. Sammy was right. The little girl looked absolutely terrified. It tore at his heartstrings to see such a look on a child so young.

"What are we going to do with her, Dean?" Sam asked.

They'd been able to talk to her parents earlier, before the wendigo had returned. They were dentists on vacation from England. They'd wanted their daughter to experience other cultures and activities from a young age and had decided to spend a few days camping before moving onto another area. It was only them, you see. Neither of them had any surviving family left and they wanted to make a tradition out of travelling as a family during July and August.

The child, Hermione, was now alone it the world. Orphaned by a monster attack. She was young enough that she would probably forget what happened to her parents. They could drop her off at a hospital, or a church, or even a police station. She'd be taken care of… or placed in the foster care system. Even if she was sent back to England she'd probably end up in foster care or an orphanage… And there would also be the nightmares. While they'd lessen in time, no one would really be able to understand the cause of the nightmares she'd have for, probably, the next several years, not to mention the obviously magical powers she seemed to possess… _But we would… and the bunker was warded… and_ \- Dean stopped his train of thought. There was no way they could keep her. If she stuck around them she'd either get sucked into this life, or she'd become a target for some other monster. It happened with them, it happened with Lisa and Ben. With Claire. …with Charlie. It's just how it happened. She had to be handed over to child services. He looked into her wide brown eyes. It was the best thing they could do for her.

* * *

It had been nine years.

Nine semi-long years since they'd taken in tiny girl with the big brown eyes, and dark curly hair, and chocolate brown skin. She was an incredibly curious little girl – now and eleven year old tween – and she was so much like Sammy. Dean even found that he couldn't resist when she gave him those puppy eyes that he was still convinced Sam taught her. And despite being a Winchester in name only, she had a stubbornness that could rival Dean's. She even had their resident Angel wrapped around her little finger, and could successfully talk "Cassie" into just about anything. (Most recently it was the raiding of a cosmetics lab to liberate all the animals that were being tested on.) And, when Mary had returned, she had taken an instant liking to the young girl and was blissfully happy when the child had called her "Mommy" for the first time.

He still wasn't quite sure how she'd managed to convince him to allow her to accompany them on a hunt, of all things. Despite how much he tried to keep her out of this end of the family business, she'd managed to trick them into training her. Dean often cursed Chuck for making her capable of making such reasonable arguments.

"I still don't like that you're even in here," Dean groused as they entered the abandoned factory.

"I know what I'm doing, De," Hermione insisted, using the nickname that even Sammy still used for their big brother.

"Just because you're doing well in your training, which you conned me into giving you," Dean was still sore over the fact that he'd caved. "And you got all that book learned info stored up in that computer like brain of yours, doesn't mean it'll translate well into practical application."

Growing up in the Men of Letters' bunker had proven to be a tremendous help when it came to controlling and developing her abilities. They'd quickly found out that she was what the Men of Letters called a natural born elemental mage – meaning that, unlike their usual run-of-the-mill witches, she utilized a naturally occurring energy the earth released that she was particularly in tune with. She'd learned to harness the energy that her people (the self-titled Wizarding World) called magic. As a result, she had a higher than normal special awareness. As she got older, they figured she'd eventually be able to read the specific energies that different being put out and be able to identify them by species.

Hermione rolled her eyes and kept going, adjusting her grip on her silver knife that had been dipped in lamb's blood. She reached out with her senses and led them towards a cluster of bodies that could only be the djinn's victims. Sure enough, they came upon a room where there were four bodies suspended by their wrists with needles stuck in their necks to drain their blood. Two of the victims were adults, the other two were children who looked close to Hermione's age. The man was very overweight with a moustache, while the woman was blond and very lean. The larger of the two boys looked like he was their son, also overweight and had his mother's blond hair. By contrast, the smaller boy, who looked unusually thin with his ill-fitting clothing hanging off him, had very messy black hair and poorly repaired glasses.

It was obvious to her that they were too late to save the larger boy, so Hermione carefully removed the needle from the smaller boy's neck while Sam and Dean checked the others. They were too late for the adults as well. They'd just started to cut the bodies down when-

"Sam!" Hermione shouted. The tallest Winchester spun around and lashed out at the djinn that was trying to sneak up on him. It knocked the silver knife out of his hand and managed to toss him aside. Luckily, Dean hadn't wasted any time and plunged his own blood-dipped knife into the creature.

Now that the threat was dealt with, Hermione used her knife to cut the rope that held up the boy that was still, miraculously, alive. She cradled him to her side as Sam and Dean cut down the other three and laid them out. He slowly came to and, understandably, he was frightened and confused. "It's alright," she soothed. "You're alright. Can you tell me your name?"

"M-my na-name?"

"My name's Hermione. Hermione Winchester. You were attacked by a monster but my brothers and I were able to save you before it finished you." She paused. "I'm afraid we weren't able to get here in time to save any of the others." The boy turned his head to see the other victims.

"Th-they are…"

"I'm sorry," she said empathetically. "They're dead."

The boy sighed and offered a weak "I'm not."

Hermione frowned before taking a closer look at the boy who was close to passing out. He looked incredibly thin and, alarmingly, it wasn't simply due to this clothes. He was quite short as well. Studying him, Hermione guessed he was close eight, maybe nine, years old. "Did you know them?" she asked.

"M-my… relatives," he replied with a blank expression. Hermione knew that look. She'd seen it before on different people.

"So, you gonna give me a name?"

"Harry," the boy finally replied. "I-I'm Harry. Just- just Harry."

"Well, Just Harry," Dean, who had been listening to the exchange with Sam, said as he approached. "How old are you?"

"T-ten," Just Harry replied. "Al-almost eleven." If any of the Winchesters were surprised by this, none of them showed it.

* * *

Two weeks later, Lebanon, Kansas experienced a strange gathering of owls. Shortly followed by the appearance of an incredibly large, and very hairy, man with a pink umbrella. When an odd assortment of people clad in brightly coloured cloaks and (what Dean called) dresses, it took the combined effort of the elder Winchesters and Castiel to chase off the entire strange group. And the infestation of flying rats (Dean's description again).

The newly christened Henry Winchester II (referred to as simply Harry) settled into the bunker much quicker than the adults had expected, though he still displayed some behavioural issues when he thought he did something wrong and it took some time to convince him that he could come to any of them when he had nightmares. It was the resident Angel who succeeded in getting through to Harry and helping him be more comfortable with asking questions and the idea of being allowed to make mistakes. And being the only one in the bunker who didn't require sleep, as well as a celestial being, he was able to sense when Harry was having a nightmare and would sit with the boy, sometimes dream walking with him and just talking. Despite his verbal reluctance to show affection, or have "chick flick moments", Dean doted on the boy as much as he did Hermione ("Shut up, Bitch"). Sam focused on getting him caught up on his studies and taught him about lore and how to use a computer. Mary showered him with as much motherly affection as she did all her other children. Hermione was just thrilled to have a friend that was her age – especially when they discovered that Harry had the same abilities she did. And meeting Jody, Donna, Claire, and Alex helped him to fully come out of his shell.

Needless to say, the next generation of Winchesters grew into even more formidable hunters than the last generation.

\- 30 -

The End

* * *

 **Written using the Writing Challenge app:**  
5 Steps, 1 minute for each step.  
 **Step 1** : Starts with this dialogue: It's like magic!  
 **Step 2:** Include this sentence: He gave her a hug  
 **Step 3:** Include this sentence: It had been nine years  
 **Step 4:** add a scene that takes place: in an empty factory  
 **Step 5:** end the story with a character who: stutters

* * *

 _Completed: October 15, 2016  
_


End file.
